General game contest collects its applicants through on-line or off-line, makes competition table between the applicants and progresses the contest along the competition table. This game contest is open regularly or intermittently. Also, the general game contest determines its prize money in advance in connection with the predetermined rank so that the participant whose rank is out of the predetermined rank cannot win the prize money at all.
The general game contest has the following problems.
Firstly, a certain number of applicants should be collected to make the competition table. Accordingly, people who lost applying period should wait for the next game contest. Also, the participants who are defeated very earlier also should wait for the next game contest.
Secondly, the contest progresses along the predetermined competition table so that the participants should passively take the games along the predetermined schedule. Accordingly, it may be difficult for the participants to effectively manage their time, which may reduce the enjoyment of the game.
Thirdly, the participants compete with predetermined competitors on the same level according to the competition table.
Fourthly, the prize money is won to the participants within the predetermined rank so that the participants out of the rank cannot get the prize money at all although they won in some games.
Fifthly, the prize money is predetermined and has nothing to do with the number of the applicants. The general tournament has a preliminary contest through which it picks out the number of persons corresponding to the tournament competition table. However, the participants can win only the predetermined prize money even if they passed the preliminary contest.
Sixthly, when the participant reaches the top level (that is the first rank), there is no more competition and the tournament is terminated, which means that the further continuous participation is impossible.
Therefore, an on-line game tournament is demanded which opens all times so that users can participate in at all times, enables users to choose their competitor, determines the prize money according to the winning number, increases the prize money according to the number of the applicants, and enables the participant who reaches the top level to enjoy more competition with competitor who reaches the same level thereafter.